


Wildest Dreams

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: After Season Four, Before Season Five, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, but the new author is even worse, canon divergent as hell, shrug emoji, the author is a dick, worst thing i could've ever posted to ao3, worst title i've ever chosen, you've been warned thoroughly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: ❛ Say you'll remember me . . . ❜━━━━━━━━━━━━━When Henry Mills starts having dreams about a mysterious girl who seems awfully familiar to him, he wonders if he made the right decision breaking the quill, if there is a way to somehow get it back, and if he can save this girl from being forgotten once and for all.





	Wildest Dreams

In the dream, he was in his old house, the mayor's house, where Regina lived, but something was wrong. As Henry wandered through the halls in his pajamas, the ceiling began to grow higher and higher, the walls becoming more intricate and the floor turning to stone as light bulbs were replaced with candelabras. The large windows every five feet revealed a sparkling night sky outside which his eyes lingered on for a few moments before he moved on to other details. The marble in the newfound castle was bright white and cold as he trailed his fingers over it. Beautiful golden and silver tapestries hung on the walls between windows depicting the sun, the moon, and the stars. They rippled in the soft breeze sweeping through the windows. 

At the end of the long, long hallway was the sound of music. Henry had received this rather odd dream many times in the past but had never reached the end of the hall, for he had always woken up before he could. But now, as the music swelled from the unseen orchestra, his feet silently carried him to the ballroom, where a curious sight greeted him. 

There was no obvious source of music, and the girl on the opposite side of the lavish room, far, far from the grand marble stairs he was slowly descending, was not dancing. Her long, silky black hair was pinned up in elegant curls on the back of her head and her skin was like porcelain, fair and gleaming in the candle light. Her dress was silver and so wide and layered it almost appeared to be floating. Her dark brown eyes were wide as she looked at him with something like desperation. He had never met this woman before in his life, he didn't think, yet when he saw her, a name popped into his head.

"Henry," she whispered, approaching the stairs with a solemn expression. Her eyes gleamed with tears, but despite his need for answers, he found himself unable to muster the will to ask what was wrong, or perhaps what was even happening in the first place. 

She took his hand slowly, gently pulling him to the center of the room and beginning to dance. To his great surprise, he was able to follow along with almost no effort- like it was second nature, or at least, it was in this dream. She seemed so familiar to him, and her touch was a gentle caress as though she knew him too. "How do you know my name?" He finally whispered, and her plump pink lips turned upward in a watery smile. 

"You know me, Henry. You always have." She paused, twirling as her skirt swished around her elegantly. If Henry hadn't been so confused about the whole situation, he would have felt bashful because he was in just his pajamas. "I've been . . . Trying to make contact for weeks now. Something happened to me, Henry, and I don't know where I am." She took a shaky breath and he listened intently, his brow furrowed in thought. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"I was erased, Henry." She spoke softly, delicately, as though the subject hurt her a lot more than she was letting on. "I tried to reach Emma, and August, and Snow, and David . . . And Killian." She sucked in another painful breath, spinning once again before meeting his hands with her own once more. "But then it occurred to me that I should be trying to reach _you_." A glimmer of hope sparked in her eyes, and his confusion only increased tenfold. 

"You're the only one who can help me, Henry. You're the only one who can bring me back." Henry was the one to look desperately at her this time. "Who are you?" She looked pained that he had to ask this question, but she did not break. Now that he saw her so up close, he saw the bags under her eyes, the curls becoming askew, the look of each of her individual ribs pressing against her dress. She looked like a prisoner. "I think you know." She whispered, and as she broke apart from him, he noticed the music had stopped. She slowly backed away, moaning in pain and clutching her head, her face contorted in pain.

"I'm losing the connection. I can't hold on for long- Gah!" She fell to her knees, the dress slowly going up in flames, and all he could do was watch in horror as it slowly began to engulf her. One last time, as the fire reached her neck, she looked him in the eye. "Save me, Henry. Save me."

He watched her eyes, breath caught in his throat as the flames crept higher, before they engulfed her entirely and her form disintegrated right before him. A single black feather laid where she had knelt, and the breeze swept it from the floor and far away from his outstretched fingers, out of the window and into the night. He woke up suddenly, sweat plastering his hair to the back of his neck and his eyes watery as he immediately jolted up into a sitting position. 

And, as he gripped tight to every detail of his dream, something came back to him with full force, refusing to be let go. It poked at him incessantly like a small child, five letters jumping up and down on the tip of his tongue. 

"Hazel."


End file.
